


The Greatest Rival

by FluffyMCFluffers



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Everything is going well for the Barnum Circus, but, they're fame starts dying out when another circus comes in and steals they're spotlight.Now, it's the Battle of the Circuses, and the fight will soon be taken off the ring as the ladder starts causing immense chaos.((DISCONTINUED))





	1. Chapter 1

# Notes

Alright, so this is my first story here, so don't judge. Also, this might take a while, because the story's still in Beta version.

And, I have other projects going on.

Anyways, think of this as an AU where the Victorian Era meets the Modern Era. Ya know, 19th Century meets 21st Century, or something like that.

I honestly don't know where this is going, but we'll see!

((And also, this will NOT be historically accurate. Obviously))


	2. Less and Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circus realizes that they're slowly losing their audience, but why?

The Barnum Circus had been doing well for the past four months after the fire. People from all around had come to see what they called The Celebration of Humanity.

 The tent was crowded with with people. They cheered and stomped for the show to begin. Then, it went silent.

 A spotlight was then shone at the ringmaster himself.

 Phillip Carlyle

 His hat hung low between his eyes, as he flashed a smirk.

 Under a pale blue sky

 You never felt so cold

 Another sleepless night

 How could you ever let go

 The crowd began cheering, as more performers came into view.

 How do you recognize

 The dirty face of gold

 Behind that crooked line

 Where you never knew you'd go

 The trapeze artists then came, spinning and flying in the sky. Everyone stared in awe as the performers danced and sang to the music. The performers were more than happy to sing for the people. They loved making each other smile. Especially Phillip, who adored his job more than anything. He grinned widely at the people clapping and cheering. Looking up, he spotted Anne, whom he gave a smile in which she returned.

  _Headed for the open door_

  _Tell me what you're waiting for_

  _Look across the great divide_

_Soon they're gonna hear_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

 The whole Circus was alive that night, and the night after that, and the night after that. Every day, more people came to celebrate each other and their differences. And every day, the Circus sang louder and louder.

  _Never go where we belong_

  _Echoes in the dead of dawn_

  _Soon they're gonna know_

  _The sound, the sound, the sound_

  _When we come running_

* * *

 But, as more months passed, something changed. Sometime in early July, the Circus noticed that they're audience was getting smaller. Fewer people were coming in every month. Some of the audience were the same people coming in every day, but it wasn't enough. Eventually, the tent was silent with only the music of the orchestra and singing of the cast.

Phillip walked around the tent and in the booths. Lettie was sitting next to Tom and other performers, having a couple of drinks and laughs. W.D was having a conversation with Anne, who was sitting on the lyra.

Phillip sighed. The situation wasn't good.

 _If this keeps going,_ he thought _, we'll go out of business. And everyone would have nowhere to go._

"Carlyle," W.D said "Everything alright?"

Phillip noticed that now everyone was looking at him. "No. The Circus is getting quieter everyday. We're getting a smaller audience each performance, which means fewer tickets are being sold. We haven't had a proper show for three months now. I worry that if we don't get back on our feet, you guys would be living on the streets again"

"Oh don't worry about us, Carlyle" Lettie said "We can survive"

"And besides it's not like we've gone anywhere" Anne added "We're still here together, doing our acts"

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. But yet, Phillip still furrowed his eyebrows. He turned his head, and noticed a family walking out of the tent after a small show they just had a couple of minutes ago. Phillip walked towards them, and smiled.

"Hello!" He said "I see you are the last to leave. Suppose you had a good time?"

"Oh yes, we did!" The mother said "You're amazing as always!"

"But, it's not as good as the Waller Circus, to be honest" The father said, as his wife elbowed him lightly

Phillip tilted his head slightly "Waller Circus?"

"It's only the best show in New York!" The son said, before stepping back "Well, aside from you, of course"

"They just sold out a show last night" The woman said "Actually, they've sold out every other night. They're shows are pretty spectacular"

Phillip looked at them blankly. Another Circus? It almost sounded like someone was stealing they're idea. And surprisingly, they were doing a better job than the Barnum Circus.

"Really?" Phillip asked

"Yep" The father said "As much as I enjoy your shows, the Waller Circus has much more originality"

The mans wife then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tent, mouthing a "sorry" to Philip as she walked away with him and her son. It was a good thing she took action, or else Phillip would have punched him in the face. But, he still returned to the thought of the other Circus.

 _At least now I know why we're not getting any people lately,_ he thought. _But I can't do this alone._

Phillip then grabbed his coat and hat, rushing to the exit.

"Hey, Phillip" Lettie called "Where are you going?"

Phillip looked at her, stern

"I have to go see Barnum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda short, I know. But, I think it's decent. Hopefully, the other chapters will get better. 
> 
> Also, the song at the beginning is "We Come Running" by Youngblood Hawke


	3. The Unexpected Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip talks to Barnum about the new Circus, and the future of their own.
> 
> That is, until they're interrupted by a surprise invitation

The Barnums may have lost their mansion, but that doesn't mean they didn't have anywhere to go. They bought a house in the countryside of the city, where they could live peacefully. In their own little world. The house was small, with two floors and a beautiful garden. It was enough for the family to be happy.

Phin had left the showman business, and became an accountant. It wasn't the most exciting job, not at all, but it paid well. While he did leave the Circus for his daughters, he wasn't entirely out of it. He gave new ideas for shows, and the cast did visit him at times. However beside that, it did get quite boring mostly. Phin always came home exhausted, after having dinner and putting the girls to sleep, he'd flop on the bed and doze off. The action never failed to make Charity snicker, as she'd pull the bed sheets over him and kiss his cheek whispering "good night".

* * *

On that particular day, Phin decided to take the day off and stay home. Charity insisted on the idea, telling him that he shouldn't have to work so late and force himself to go back every morning. She knew how much he despised the job, and he was only doing it to support his family. But, he needed a break.

So, on that sunny afternoon, he was at home. He was at home, in the backyard, watching Caroline and Helen run around while he rested his head on his wife's lap. He smiled to himself. Even though he missed the Circus gravely, it came with the great reward of spending more time with his family.

Phin sighed, pleased with the rest that he hasn't gotten in weeks. Then, he noticed the girls running to the fence and looking over.

"It's Phillip!" Helen shouted excitedly 

Phin got up and looked in the girls direction. Phillip was getting out of his carriage and walking to the entrance of the house. He noticed Caroline and Helen, and waved at them. Both girls ran inside and opened the door for Phillip, hugging him in the process. Phin and Charity followed behind and smiled at Phillip, as he hugged the girls back.

"Hey, girls!" Phillip exclaimed, as walked over to Phin and Charity "P.T. Mrs. Barnum" he said, tipping his hat

Phin shaked Phillips hand, while Charity put her arm around him.

"So, Phillip" She said "What can we do for you?"

Phillip turned to her "I need to speak with your husband, if you don't might?"

"Not at all! Go right ahead. I'll leave you two alone" Charity said, as she walked back outside with the girls

Phin and Phillip walked into kitchen, and sat at the table. "Phillip," Phin said "Is something wrong? Is it the Circus?"

Phillip twiddled his thumbs "Well, kind of. The Circus hasn't been getting any people lately. And I just found out why"

"And?" Phin said

"And it turns out, there's another Circus in New York that's apparently 'better' than us. And they're stealing our crowd"

Phin stayed quite for a while. A Circus better than his?

"What's the name of this Circus?"

"The Waller Circus"

Phin furrowed a bit "Oh. Yeah, I've heard of it. Came in about a couple of months ago. And already, they're getting so much attention. Every time I go to work, I hear people talking about it. Say that's it more modern and revolutionary, or something like that. And honestly, that gets me really upset. It's like they've never seen our show"

"Yeah" Phillip said "Like we've been erased from existence"

Phin got up and grabbed a bottle of beer, pouring some for him Phillip.

"As much as I love seeing the people happy, this isn't good for the Circus. Without the crowd, they'll have nowhere to go. Lettie, Tom, W.D, Anne. All of them. They'd be-"

"-Living on the streets again" Phillip finished "I know. But we can't really do anything right now. We've never even seen their show. So we can't know how to top it. And, if we do find out, people will think we're copying them. And it'll cause even more problems"

"So, what can we do?" Phin asked

"Why are you asking me?" Phillip snapped back "I came here so that  _you_ could tell what we should do. Not the other way around.  _You're_ the one with the crazy ideas. _You're_ the one with the solutions. _You're_ the showman. This is _you're_ Circus. I'm just making sure everything's in order, and that nothing goes wrong. So, no. Don't ask _me_ what we should be doing. Ask yourself that"

Phin narrowed his eyes, and Phillip realized what he had just said in the last couple of seconds. He also realized that he was now standing from his chair, arms extended onto the table and being way too close to Phin, who was still staring him down. Phillip cleared his throat and sat back down, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" He said, looking down "It's just that, I really care about the Circus. I've had the best times of my life there. And now there's this group of people, with the same name and the same idea as us. That's people jobs. With no Circus, no jobs. And we'll have to back to our dirty lives. And there's no way in hell, I'll let them go back to being outcasts"

Phin sighed "I know. I wouldn't want that either. But please don't overreact to something you just found out. Even I'm not that spontaneous" 

Phillip smirked "Right. But, still, I'd really like to know how to stop them"

They then turned to the knocking of the door. Charity came running in and opened it. The postman was at the entrance. He had an envelope in hand. He gave it to Charity, and left without any "hello" or "goodbye".

Charity raised an eyebrow, and looked at the letter.

"Phineas. It's for you" she said as she walked up to her husband "Says it's from a 'Cordelia Waller"

Phin and Phillip stared at each other, before quickly getting up and retrieving the letter from Charity. They ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. Phin read the letter:

_"Greetings and salutations Mr. Barnum_

_On behave of myself and my co-workers, we invite you and your family to our annual Hallows Eve Banquet_

_Save the date for Monday, October 31st at 8:30 p.m in Madison Square_

_Bring your best costume and come in for a night of dance and music_

_And don't forget to bring your Circus as well! My co-workers have been begging to see them_

_Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Cordelia Waller of the Waller Circus"_

Phin and Phillip stared blankly at each other, with Charity between them being just as confused.

"How.. oddly convenient" Phin said

"Yeah," Phillip said "It's like she knew we were talking about her"

"A Halloween party?" Charity said "Sounds fun!"

Phins eyes then lit up and he smiled "That's it! Phillip that's it! That's how we can find out how to stop the Waller Circus!"

"A party?"

"I know it sounds strange, but you'll understand. Just go and tell everyone at the Circus about the party! Tell them to dress in costumes, look their best and to meet me at Madison Square! Go, go!" Phin said as he pushed Phillip to door. Charity looked at him, confused.

"Um, can you tell what that was all about?" She asked

"I'll explain later!" Phin said "Right now, I need to go get some costumes!" He grabbed his coat and hat and walked out the door

"Tell the girls I'll be back in a couple of hours!" And just like that, he went running out and into the city.

Charity sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Please don't do anything stupid..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you noticed, this chapter is a little bit longer. And better. But that doesn't mean I know what I'm doing.
> 
>  
> 
> Cause I don't


End file.
